A collection of one shots
by cherri-cola
Summary: A collection of SoMa and Black StarXDeath The Kid, rating may change over time as well.
1. Sleepless Nights (DeathStar)

Kid has locked himself in his room again, he hasn't slept properly for weeks, getting a mere hour or two of sleep at night, three if he's lucky. Nothing makes sense to him anymore, his life, everything he does, it's just, it's all for nothing, he now understands, he understands, how Crona felt, the way Medusa treated him. He's sitting at the end of his head, his knees dragged into his chest and head resting on the headboard, he doesn't feel anything anymore, he just feels numb. He starts to cry, letting out silent sobs to himself and just letting everything out. God he was so worthless, he **lost **to the Kishin, he lost to Asura. He's such a worthless person, he is hopeless. the tears pouring out of his eyes making tear stains on his pyjamas, the black material becoming darker where they landed. Kid hears a knock on the door and it's hesitant, it's probably Patty or Liz again, they'd been trying to get him to go to the movies all together, they were trying to get Kid out of this state of mind.

"Go away, please." Kid replies putting his head between his legs and cries harder, he just wants to be left alone! Is that too much to ask for god dammit?!

"I'm not leaving until I get you out of this damn room Kid!" He hears someone stubbornly shout,

"GO AWAY BLACK STAR, I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE, WHY DO YOU THINK I'VE LOCKED MYSELF IN HERE?!" Kid wails, he doesn't want to be around anyone.

"KID IF YOU DO NOT COME OUR OF THIS ROOM I WILL KNOCK THE FUCKING DOOR DOWN! I MISS SEEING AT THE ACADEMY GOD DAMNIT, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, YOU'RE ACTIONS AFFECT OTHERS, I LIKE YOU GOD DAMNIT, I LIKE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE!"

"BLACK STAR JUST SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY ROOM, I'M GOING TO PRETEND I DIDN'T HEAR THAT BECAUSE I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, MY FAMILY IS FUCKED UP, I'M FUCKED UP, I'M A GRIM REAPER AND I'M WHAT?! ONLY FIFTEEN FOR GODS SAKE, SO JUST GO AWAY BLACK STAR, PLEASE, IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Kid shouts, tears now flowing down his face like a river, he hears something slump down against his door and a sigh,

"I'm not leaving you like this Kid, I love you, please just let me in and stop shutting others out!" Black Star says quietly,

"I'm sorry Black Star, but it looks like you'll be there for a while." Kid says quietly laying down on his bed, starting to fall back into his imagination and his illusions of a fake and happier reality, where people don't abandon each other and just where everything even if it is in the slightest bit or slightest way has changed and he's sucked into an alternate reality, and when he comes out, he doesn't know how he's going to feel, he'll probably try and sleep, but he knows it won't happen, but maybe..just this once.._I think I might just read, like I always do, after all, Patty and Liz always make sure I have enough books so there should be plenty…_Kid thinks to himself as he drags himself over to the bookcase on the other side of the room to grab a book and settle down for the night, it is quite late anyway…

Black Star is sitting against Kid's bedroom door, he never thought he'd admit his feelings like that, he just, he just really did hope that no one heard him, after all, they'd all think he'd gone soft. Everything he said though, those words that he'd chosen to use, they were the truth, but he didn't expect to say that word, the word love, it had just slipped off of his tongue.

"Ah fuck me." Black Star grumbles to himself and readjusts his sitting position so he's now more comfortable position, he's not leaving kid. Black Star hears a sharp grunt of pain and an audible thump as something falls on the floor, he doesn't hear Kid pick everything up, he can just hear kid walking around and getting into bed, Black Star can't help but wish that he was there, he was in that bloody room, taking care of Kid, but he needs to respect Kid's privacy, Kid needs to sort things out, it was like when he fought Kid for the second time, Tsubaki wouldn't let Soul stop him and Kid fighting, they both had to sort it out. He hears the door open and turns around to see Liz and Patty walking through the door with Maka, they see Black Star just sitting there in front of the door, leaning on the frame of it and just stare, surprise clouding their eyes when Patty breaks out in a smile and shouts,

"BLACK STARRRRR!" and laughs running up to him, Black Star just grunts and doesn't move to get up and greet the others, Maka is the first to recover out of her and Liz,

"Um, Black Star, what are you doing here? Did you leave Tsubaki at your place?" Maka questions,

"None of your business and yes I did leave Tsubaki, but she said, she'd be fine." Black Star says calm and collectively, he can't let them know about his feelings, not yet.

Kid looks up at the ceiling above his bed, he was trying to sleep but he just couldn't there was so much on his mind, so much he was thinking about, it wasn't natural. Apparently you can die from lack of sleep as well, is that true? Before he can go into the depths of his own mind any more, he feels unconsciousness tugging at his brain and darkness fringing the edges of his eyes, sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford, sleep just wasted precious time, life is precious and you only get one….

"Hey Kid, I know your awake, I haven't seen you in forever but I can tell you haven't been keeping yourself healthy lately, please at least try to sleep, for me. Good night kid." He hears Black Star say and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that this is the side of Black Star that no one ever sees, the quiet, calm and collected side. It was weird how that part was always brought out around Kid.

_Kid wakes up, floating, he's in some sort of vortex and everything around him is frozen in time, Maka and Soul, Patty and Liz, Black Star. _

_"W-where's Tsubaki?" He asks himself quietly, Black Star wouldn't be caught dead without Tsubaki around, Tsubaki was his weapon and one of his best friends, where would she be then? Before Kid can question anything else he feels an immense amount of pain coming from his forehead and feels a warm liquid trickle down his face, he notices as it passes his eyes that it's a crimson colour, the metallic smell made him realise that it was indeed blood, Kid tries to leave the vortex he's in, he needs Liz and Patty, he tries to run out of the vortex surrounding him but he can't get out and everything's flashing now, like strobe lights, and then he sees it, in the corner of his eye, _**Tsubaki. **_He starts running towards her but she then smiles and disappears into thin air, and then Black Star starts moving, but his body not controlled by him, but by Tsubaki, his weapon. Kid doesn't know what to do now, what does he do, he can't help Black Star, the only way he could was if he killed Tsubaki and Tsubaki is inside Black Star and controlling his body._

Kid jolts out of bed and looks at his hands and notices they are shaking he can just see the outline of everything in the darkness surrounding his room, he notices it's still dark outside and realises that it is probably around one or two in the morning, Kid hears snoring coming from outside his door and realises it's Black Star. Kid starts talking to himself and decides that he needs to at least let someone in, but he can't. Not yet.

"You need to focus, you need to take control of your own life, you need to stop pitying yourself, you need to get the fuck up and get better." Kid chants to himself as he walks towards the door then starts walking towards his bed again, it annoyed him, the mess his room was in, but he could just never be bothered to clean it up with what's been happening the past couple of weeks, but if he did clean up it wouldn't take long, everything could slowly start turning back to normal, the only thing that was actually messy though was the books he'd dropped on the floor earlier after tripping over his carpet, he picks them up and puts them in their respective place on the bookshelf and makes sure everything is perfect, alined and symmetrical, and nods his head in content and then walks to his door and opens it, careful as to not wake Black Star, he picks Black Star up out of his door frame and carries him into the large double bed, Kid then closes the door and makes sure it's locked, he can only tell Black Star, Black Star's the only person the only person who'll understand what he's going through.

Kid smiles and tries to sit up, the time now looks closer to seven in the morning they were late, he could afford to skip one more day, he feels an arm draped around his waist and realises that it's Black Star's, of course the black haired boy has no intention to move the boy sleeping next to him so he doesn't wake up, not to mention he has to gather himself and his thoughts before talking to Black Star about what's going on and how he feels. He's just confused and lost, his mother he doesn't know anything about, he barely sees his father anymore and his brother is the fucking kishin, Asura. How does someone explain this, he has no control over his mental state either, it's all over the place, it's not right, everything in his mind is a negative thought about himself or something about being afraid of something else, he doesn't want to become like his brother, that can't happen, he needs to get a hold of himself,

"You're cute when you worry, of course I never worry, because I'm going to surpass god!" Black Star says tiredly, looking over at Kid and Kid smiles sitting at the end of the bed,

"of course you are going to surpass god, but in order to do that, you'll have to defeat me and my father." Kid says smiling,

"Piece of cake." Black Star says smiling

"Why do you like me? I mean I'm such a failure…" Kid hadn't meant to say that, it was an accident, he sees Black Star's expression harden and the blue haired boy gets out of the bed and walks over and sits on Kid's lap,

"What did you just say about yourself?!" Black Star says looking at Kid's amber eyes,

"I'm a failure Black Star." Kid says looking straight into Black Star's eyes, and Black Star just shakes his head and he then leans in, when his lips touch Kid's, it's completely different to kissing anyone else, he's so cold, it must come with being a reaper, a trait of some sort. Kid doesn't kiss back, he's taken by shock, Black Star had said he loved him but he just doesn't understand, he's never been kissed, never been kissed by anyone and now that it's happened he can't believe that it was Black Star who kissed him. Kid starts to kiss back slowly and unsure, his eyes closed he feels Black Star's lips leave his, and he hears a triumphant laugh come from Black Star,

"I knew I'd fix you in the end." Black Star says smiling,

"You know, I just needed to be woken up from the daze I've been in these past weeks." Kid replies,

"So do you like me, like I like you or not?" Black Star asks twiddling his fingers

"I think you know that, I wouldn't have actually kissed back if I didn't like you, or does that not apply sometimes" Kid asks cluelessly, smiling

"I fucking love you Death The Kid." Black Star says kissing Kid, who then smiles into the kiss, Black Star then starts to nibble on Kid's bottom lip, who then lets out a moan, it was deep and husky and it just made Black Star even more turned on, he pins Kid down on the bed underneath him and starts to kiss down his neck, he manages to find Kid's sweet spot, Black Star then takes his shirt off and Kid takes off his own, throwing it across the room. Black Star had brought his happiness back, and he didn't even know that was possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Black Star asks, concerned, getting off of kid then sitting on the end of his bed,

"How I was able to find happiness and content in my life again, after I shouted at you I thought you would leave to be honest…" Kid trails off scratching the back of his head, causing his hair to become even more messy at the back.

"now why would I do that?" Black Star asks

"Because I don't see why you care so much about me." Kid says,

"I care about you because I just do, I don't know how my emotions work, but you're able to make me feel like putty, Kid, and I realised that I do love you." Black Star says grinning, "After all I am the one and only Black Star, you should feel incredibly lucky, I don't like just anyone!" Black Star says cockily, walking off of the bed and then heading out the door,

"also Kid, before you come back out here I really do suggest that you somehow cover up this hickeys on your neck, seriously, you don't want everyone here to know do you?" Black Star says smiling and then leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"BLACK STAR! KID LET YOU IN?!" Liz shouts and shakes Black Star, she couldn't get Kid to let her in even her life depended on it,

"Yes he did." Black Star says smiling at Liz and Patty

"How is he?" Liz asks, she's concerned for Kid, the guy hadn't been out of his room in weeks or eaten properly in weeks.

"He's just sorting through some stuff right now, he just wants to be alone, so I suggest you leave him in his room, I must be at least a little bit intimidating, I bet you feel intimidated being in the same room as an assassin as good as me, I am the amazing Black Star after all!" Black Star then leaves the symmetrical apartment and walks back to his and Tsubaki's.

**Hey guys!**

**So my first time writing Black StarXDeath The Kid, did you like it? I hope you did, also this is just going to be a collection of one shots, some SoMa and others Black StarXDeath The Kid, so if you wanna drop in a request you can send me a request (cherricola32 ) or a private message, none of these will link together really actually...**

**Hannah (Cherri-Cola)**


	2. Happy Little Pill (SoMa)

Happy Little Pill

**Word Count:**

**Chapter: **

**Summary: ** Maka couldn't be happier to have someone like Soul in her life

Maka wakes up in the morning when Soul jumps on top of her, she tries to turn away groaning,

"Go away Soul, I want sleep." She says,

"But it's your birthday Maka." Soul whines and rolls off the bed opening the blinds in her small room,

"Souuuuul, I need sleep." Maka groans now able to face away from the light, she then hears footsteps coming towards her bed and cuddles into her doona, there is no way that Soul's going to get her doona, no way in hell. She feels tugging on her doona, and clings onto it for dear life, she doesn't want to leave her little cocoon of happiness. Alas, she loses her grip on the warm blanket and is then a victim to the cold of her bedroom. She then curls into herself trying to conserve body heat, she likes her bed, she doesn't want to leave her bed either. She feels Soul's arms snake around her waist and is then lifted up, bridal style and carried into the kitchen and then laid down on the couch,

"Soul I am perfectly capable of walking!" Maka exclaims,

"Well it didn't look like you were getting out of bed anytime soon and it wouldn't be that cool to leave breakfast to get cold." Soul replies walking into the kitchen and then shortly emerging with a plate of pancakes covered with vanilla ice cream and another plate with lemon and sugar, Maka takes the ones with the vanilla ice cream and starts to eat. There's a comfortable silence in the small apartment and Maka just smiles, Soul had made her breakfast and everything, people seem to misjudge him a lot, she thinks to herself,

"Maka just wait there for a sec, I've gotta get you something from my room." Maka just nods her head in reply finishing her pancakes and puts the plate down on the coffee table in front of her. Soul then emerges from his own room carrying a small wrapped package and smiles at Maka shyly and says,

"It's not much but I hope you like it…" Soul trails off twiddling his fingers, it was a bit of a nervous habit Maka had realised over the years she'd known him for. Maka takes the small gift from Soul and places it in her lap and starts opening it, she carefully undoes the bow and unwraps the present, underneath the bow and wrapping paper is a cardboard box, she slowly opens it and finds a small pendant, "It's made out of onyx, it's for that necklace your mum sent to you a while back, I remember you saying that you could put some sort of pendant on it if you wanted and I thought of that, I can't take it back and get you another one if you don't like it…" Soul trails off sitting next to Maka,

"Soul…I-I love it" Maka says smiling and she realises that Soul is leaning in, she smiles and leans in as well,

"You know, I really like you Maka." Soul says before connecting his lips to Maka's, and in that moment, Maka felt like she couldn't be any happier, Soul was like her drug and her happy little pill at the same time.


	3. Coffee Shop Soundtrack (DeathStar)

Coffee Shop Soundtrack.

—

Black Star notices someone new working at the local coffee shop.

—

Black Star walks into the coffee shop, the heat welcoming him as he leaves the cold outside, he goes to the front and orders a coffee, straight up black he notices that the cashier behind the counter is different to the old one and realises that he must be new. He was attractive, no, attractive was an understatement, he had black hair which had three bars going around his head, they didn't go the full away around, they stopped half way, he had amber and gold eyes and was wearing some form of suit or uniform under his apron. Black Star shakes his head, trying to get the new worker off of his mind, he decides to introduce himself,

"I'm Black Star by the way, I'm going to surpass god one day!" Black Star says confidently,

"Oh um, I'm Kid." The cashier replies, smiling, _Kid, the name suits you. _Black Star thinks to himself, it's an odd name, but it does actually suit the boy standing behind the cashier desk. Black Star then says goodbye and walks over to the table next to the window and sits down.

Kid looks at the blue haired boy with messy hair and dark eyes, they were like an onyx colour really, the guy seemed nice all in all but Kid just didn't understand why Black Star introduced himself to him. Kid shakes it off and hangs up his apron and is about to leave when he notices the boy from earlier standing up and leaving, Kid looked at the clock above the cashier and realises that it's now ten to seven in the morning, he shudders at the thought of the number, he's always had this thing with symmetry and he doesn't know why, he has his first day at school tomorrow, and it starts then, at seven, he asked his father to enrol him but he wasn't sure about it, everyone would probably think he was a freak,

"Hey Kid, wanna walk with me, I have to pick up my friend on the way to school." The boy says smiling, Kid just nods his head, he'd been there since early anyway, he looked at the barrister who just smiles and nods saying it's okay,

"Alright Black Star." Kid says nervously hanging his apron up and walking out with Black Star, he stuffs his hands in hands in his suit pockets, he always wore this suit, it was perfectly symmetrical and it was black as well,

"So you go to school or anything?" Black Star asks kindly, looking over at Kid,

"Um, I start tomorrow actually, but I'm already way ahead of my class." Kid says awkwardly and takes his hand out of his pocket and starts to scratch the back of his head awkwardly, it was a bit of habit.

"How would you know you're way ahead of your class?" Black Star asks, curiosity in his voice,

"Um, you see my father, homeschooling and stuff, but I kinda wanted to go so.." Kid trails off, why did he agree to this god dammit!

"Keeping secrets from the amazing Black Star, you sure have nerve Kid, I'll tell you that." Kid says,

"Someone has a big ego." Kid replies with,

"I can't help it if I'm going to surpass god one day!" Black Star shouts and Kid just looks at the boy confidently walking, how could someone have so much confidence? The walk then turns into an awkward silence and Kid starts scratching the back of his head again and Black Star smirks at this,

"You have a tell, some form of give away, for when you're lying, or keeping secrets or something of a habit, when you scratch behind your head, it's a clear give away." Black Star declares ruining the silence they had for a minute or so,

"No it isn't." Kid grumbles, scratching the back of his head again.

"It is, you did it again." Kid sighs at the actions of Black Star and just gives in, he really wishes he'd stayed at the damn cafe.

Black Star is in class now and everyone is talking, he was just on time again and was sitting next to Maka and Soul who both wouldn't stop flirting, they should just start dating already.

"Just start dating already." Black Star Grumbles, Soul then looks over at Black Star and gives him a look,

"I don't like Maka." Soul says laid back,

"Because you totally don't realise that you're flirting whenever you see each other." Black Star proclaims

"Oh shut up Black Star!" Maka says blushing, Tsubaki just laughs at the three and starts to talk to Black Star,

"There's a new student coming tomorrow, apparently he's lord death's son." Tsubaki says calmly,

"Someone has taken the spotlight off of me? That kid had better be prepared to give the spotlight back to the one and only Black Star!" Black Star almost shouts just as professor Stein comes in, and then the whole class becomes silent as the Professor starts to turn the screw inside his head, causing it to make some sort of a creaking noise,

"Today, class we will be working on creating a stronger soul resonance." The professor says in his usual monotone. Black Star just sighs and stands up with Tsubaki and starts to make his way down to the front of the class,

"Black Star, Tsubaki I'll work with you two first, everyone go outside and we'll work on everything out there, and Black Star, no physical training, this is an activity for both a weapon and their meister." Black Star nods his head and starts to move outside with the rest of the students in their class.

Kid's working at the coffee shop until late, he hears laughing coming from outside the door and four teenagers enter the small shop. They sit down on a table near the window, Black Star recognises the blue haired boy from this morning and just ignores it and grabs his notepad and walks over, sometimes the customers don't come up to order but that's fine. Kid walks up and stands next to the table, there's two girls and two boys, if anything he'd guess the green eyed girl and the red eyed boy to be in a relationship. Kid clears his throat,

"Hi, what would you like to order?" Kid asks politely, just this last order then he can go home, thank god

"Jesus Kid, it's late, how long has your shift gone." Black Star exclaims, classifying three in the afternoon as late is a bit weird,

"Um, since twelvish…" Kid replies just wanting to get this over with,

"Black Star who's this?" He hears the green eyed girl ask, the red eyed boy nods his head in agreement with the girl's statement,

"Oh right, guys this is my friend Kid, I met him this morning when I came past to get a coffee, he's a new employee."

"Oh, Hi, I'm Maka, this is Soul, and the girl over there is Tsubaki." Kid just nods his head wishing this to be over, why does he always have to be so polite god dammit!

"Um I'll take a coffee and a muffin." The boy who Kid assumes to be Soul says,

"Same as this morning." Black Star says kindly,

"Can I have a hot chocolate, thanks" The girl, Maka says smiling and Kid scribbles it down under Soul's order,

"Um, I'll just have cappuccino thanks kid." Tsubaki says quietly, Kid smiles and nods and then starts walking back towards the bench and barrister area and starts to make the coffees and required muffin. He walks them over and sets them down on the table and then walks to the back of the cafe and hangs his apron up and starts to leave the small shop and go home to his, Liz and Patty's apartment.

"Kid where are you going?" Black Star asks.

"Um, home I guess…" Kid replies, he might go to the skate park actually, he hasn't been in a while.

"No stay with us for a while." Kid wants to say no, he really does but that doesn't stop him from pulling up a chair and making himself feel more awkward than needed.

"So Kid, do you think Maka and Soul are in a relationship?" Black Star asks seriously and then all the gazes are turned towards him, Kid hates attention. Even worse that was a serious question, he doesn't know how to answer that.

"Um, yes?" Kid says it coming out as more of a question than a straight answer,

"Told you." Tsubaki laughs, "You act like you're both in a relationship together."

"Shut up, we are not in a relationship!" Soul shouts, Kid gets up and brushes his suit off making sure that it is indeed perfectly symmetrical before going to leave.

"Bye guys, I'm going to the skate park." Kid says and walks back grabbing his bag from his locker in the back, and grabs the green skateboard and starts walking out the front, leaving the four teenagers behind him, and saying hi to he new person working the cashier as he walks through the door

"Who wants to bet ten dollars on Black Star and Kid getting together in the next month." Soul says,

"Oh you're on." Maka replies,

"I do not like Kid." Black Star defends, sure he found him cute and attractive and his awkwardness just added to that…

"You're blushing." Tsubaki says.

"No I'm not!" Black Star shouts,

"Oh my god, Black Star you have a crush on him don't you?" Maka persists,

"No." Black Star says glancing around other aspects of the room,

"You are a terrible liar, I always knew you played for the same team." Soul says smiling

"I am not gay, I do not have a crush on kid, I am the amazing Black Star, that just doesn't happen!" Black Star pronounces

"Sure." Soul says rolling his eyes. Black Star takes a sip of the black coffee and just stops talking, an awkward silence fills the table and Black Star just stares at his coffee, he finishes the last couple of drops and then stands up.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head back home." Black Star says standing up tiredly

"Alright Black Star, see you tomorrow then." Soul replies, everyone waves wishing Black Star a goodbye.

Kid's riding his skateboard and he finds himself in the skatepark in Death City, there's only one and barely anyone in the City does skate so it's never crowded. Kid jumps off of his skateboard picking it up and walks over to the largest ramp, he lays his skateboard on it by the trucks of the wheel, until he puts weight on the front of the board causing the board to move onto the ramp. He goes over the first ramp in front of him pulling off a 360 kick flip and then going over to the other side of the park and jumping over the top of the ramp on the opposite side doing a smith grind across the metal lip of the ramp. He then goes down the ramp once more and when he gets to the other side ends up just a normal jump then lands onto of the ramp. He then starts heading home again, he didn't do his best then, it wasn't that good, the tricks he'd chosen were a bit rusty, he could work on them though. He goes past the usual apartment blocks and within two or three minutes arrives at his own apartment.

"Kid!" Black Star shouts running up to the teenager,

"What is it Black Star?" He sighs, can't he just go home, he hasn't been home all day

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place, everyone'll be there and quite frankly I don't want to be a third wheel." Black Star asks unsure,

"Um, I'm not sure actually, I haven't been home all day, and I haven't seen Patty or Liz all day either." Kid says, scratching the back of his head then unlocking his door, walking inside the symmetrical apartment.

"You're scratching the back of your head again!" Black Star exclaims

"Whatever." Kid replies putting his bag down,

"You gonna invite me in or what?" Black Star asks, smirking

"Come in, Black Star." Kid says, tiredly, trying to find Patty and Liz, he finds them in the kitchen cooking something, he doesn't know what though. They wave then get back to their cooking, _maybe it was a cake? _Kid thinks to himself, "Liz, Patty, could you come into the living room for a moment." Patty raises her head which is partially covered in flour and Liz just nods, following Kid into the living room. The two sisters notice the blue haired boy and almost squeal in excitement, their meister has found a friend.

"Black Star, this is Liz and Patty." Kid says introducing them,

"Bathe in my spotlight because I am the one and only Black Star!" Black Star shouts

"Liz, Patty, this is Black Star, now if you need me I'll be in my room, I just need to check if my painting's been moved to the side a bit." Kid exclaims leaving the three.

"Black Star, I think he likes you." Liz exclaims and Patty nods her head in agreement, "Kid never socialises, EVER! The only reason he picked us to be his weapon's is because we're both the exact same kind of weapon! We work in perfect symmetry." Liz exclaims

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't, we only met this morning anyway." Black Star brushes off, "The only reason he actually knows who I am is because I introduced myself to him at the coffee shop this morning." Black Star replies, Patty laughs at this and replies in a bubbly voice,

"Why'd you do that silly?"

"Um, no reason really, just said hi, that's all, he looked like he needed to be graced with the presence of a great star like me!" Black laughs.

"Black Star could you come here for a second." They hear Kid say,

"U-Uh sure…" Black Star says nervously, he doesn't know why but he's nervous, maybe Kid overheard them. Black Star walks into the boy's room and the door then closes.

"Patty and Liz were right, you know." Kid sighs, "There's no point in hiding the truth anyway."

"Of course they were! I'm the amazing Black Star!" Black Star shouts and then laughs, aggravating kid,

"Black Star I don't think you get the poi…" Kid trails off noticing that one of his books is slightly out of place and runs to the pile, quickly fixing it to make sure all the books in the pile are now all symmetrical, "Worthless grim reaper, what kind've person am I if I can't keep something symmetrical?" Kid asks himself under his breath.

"Kid, do you like me?" Black Star asks, Kid might just think he's attractive after all, but not like his personality or anything, Black Star knows his personality can get quite annoying to others, but they deal with it. Wouldn't Kid be able to too? Kid blushes profusely and looks at the ground and starts scratching the back of his head, he didn't know that Black Star would be this forward with the question,

"Aw you're blushing Kid!" Black Star almost shouts,

"Shut up." Kid grumbles.

"So you do like me." Black Star says, smirking, Kid just goes even redder and turns to leave the room when he's pulled back into the room by Black Star,

"Hey, I never said I didn't like you back, did I?" Black Star says smiling and presses his lips onto Kid's firmly.

Kid was shocked, the contact was unexpected, he feels Black Star's lips leaving his own then moves his hands and arms around Black Star's neck and pushes their lips back onto each other. Black Star smiles into the kiss and then nibbles onto kid's lip asking for entrance, Kid opens his mouth slowly and his tongue meets Black Star's and holy shit this boy could kiss, Kid gladly submits and lets Black Star take over, Black Star's tongue searches Kid's mouth for every crevice and Kid lets out the moan he'd been suppressing. Black Star smirks and pulls away from Kid, then connecting his lips onto Kid's neck, He nibbles Kid's earlobe and starts kissing down Kid's neck, finding his soft spot and starts to suck, Kid letting out moans every now and then, low and husky, Kid moans Black Star's name as he leaves a relevantly large hickey on Kid's neck. Black Star looks down at the amber eyed boy in front of him, his hair now messier and neck with a rapidly forming hickey,

"And to think we met in a coffee shop only a couple hours ago." Black Star says.

"Shut up Black Star." Kid says blushing like hell and looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head.

—

**Hey guys!**

**So this is a pretty long one shot, and I know that I****'****ll probably be updating this quite often, also some of these chapters and prompts come from songs, the last two have been named after songs, Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan and for this one the prompt came from Coffee Shop Soundtrack by All Time Low, this is sorta like an AU but not really and I just really wanted to write a fic where they met at a coffee shop because I just thought it would be absolutely adorable! Next week I probably won****'****t be able to update as much because I****'****ll be going away for the week because I have inter schools for skiing and I****'****ll be training every day apart from the days I****'****m racing, so yeah, hope your enjoying the one shots so far and leave comments as well! So follow, favourite and comment!**

**Hannah **


End file.
